


Baby Blues

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McCoy's "Baby blue eyes" get him in trouble.<br/>("Missing scene" drabble from the TOS episode "A Piece of the Action")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

"Take ‘em over there. Make sure they stay nice and quiet, ya’ hear?" Kalo waved his gun, motioning the three foreign men farther into the warehouse. "Not you." Kalo poked the barrel of his gun into the middle of McCoy’s back, causing the doctor to stop at the touch. "You an’ me are gonna have a nice lil’ chat, Blues."

"What do you need him for?" Kirk demanded almost immediately.

Kalo sent a glare in Kirk’s direction. “Whazit matter ta’ you?”

"I am his Captain. Dr. McCoy is one of my crew. Whatever you need with him I have a right to know about as his commanding officer."

Smirking, Kalo nodded to the other two mobsters, who forced Kirk and Spock farther into the warehouse. “It’s nunya’ business what me and Blues gotta talk about.”

 _Blues?_ McCoy’s eyebrows knitted together at the name as the gun pressed harder into his back, telling him to move forward.

"If you’re worried about your friend’s safety here, I can’t kill ‘im until the boss says so. Same goes for youse."

McCoy looked over to Kirk, and then to Spock, who were both watching rather intently at his and Kalo’s every move until they disappeared behind a rather large pile of boxes. Stopping at the corner of the room, McCoy turn around, facing Kalo. “Seeing how your boss is the one making the plans, I don’t see much for us to chat about.” He commented dryly.

Kalo tipped up the brim of his hat, eyes fixed on the man’s baby blue eyes. “I’d say there could be plenty for us to talk about,” he spoke softly, his voice deep and smooth.

McCoy snorted, oblivious to Kalo’s change in tone. “Yeah, well it’d be heck of a lot easier if there wasn’t a gun pointed at my gut.”

Pointing the gun away from the man, Kalo held his hands halfway up in a mock surrender. “You don’t like the gun, I move the gun, Baby Blues. Just remember that it’s still bein’ pointed at yer’ friends over there.”

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at the man. “Why do you keep calling me that? Blues and Baby Blues?”

Kalo moved a bit closer to McCoy, not breaking the eye contact. “Hard not ta’ call ya’ by such a nice feature.”

Tensing up at the words, a bead of sweat dropped down McCoy’s brow as the situation clicked for him. “What did you want to talk about?” He asked quickly, nearly tripping on his words.

Smirking again, Kalo outstretched his arm, putting his palm flat against the box behind McCoy’s head. “I was thinkin’, after this whole deal with my boss and your boss is ovah, you’d come with me, assumin you’re not dead or anything by then.”

The doctor’s eyes flickered over to the stack of boxes beside him, anything other than that man’s oppressive gaze.

"I kin’ even put in a good word with the boss, get you a nice suit like mine. I saw how you kept lookin’ at it earlier. It’s nice stuff, ain’t it?"

McCoy's hands clenched at his sides as Kalo’s other hand dropped the gun and came over to set against the box on the other side of McCoy’s head. McCoy felt himself practically shrinking to get away from Kalo’s close proximity. “Sorry, not interested.” He commented, his voice strong but his nerves shaking.

"Ya’ sure about that, Blues? Aftah this, I can’t talk to the boss about lettin’ you live, should things go south."

McCoy looked straight into Kalo’s gaze and spoke confidently. “I stand with my crew.”

After searching the doctor’s eyes for a minute, Kalo finally let out a sigh in defeat.

"Hey, I told ya’ not ta’ touch that!" A voice sounded from the other side of the warehouse. Moments later, the boxes that were separating McCoy and Kalo from the others in the warehouse tumbled, spilling their contents all over the ground with a series of metallic klangs.

Kalo pulled his arms away from McCoy, who let out a sigh of his own as he straightened back up. “Hey! What’s goin’ on ‘ere?”

"The pointy-eared one was messin with sum’a the stuff, mutterting somethin’ about magnets."

Picking up his tommy gun, Kalo glared at both Kirk and his first officer, the latter of the two seemingly returning the harsh look. “Tryin’ to cause trouble, Pointy?”

Spock merely raised an eyebrow in reply.

"You’ll find that around here, trouble only brings you more trouble, ya’ see? You better count yourselves lucky the boss said I can’t waste ya’." He looked to the two mobsters. "Now get these goods cleaned up. The boss needs them in good shape." He ordered his allies as he pointed his gun at Kirk and Spock. Kalo looked back to McCoy, speaking softly. “Hey Blues, don’t blame me if ya’ get killed. I was just tryin’ ta’ help ya’ out.” He shrugged, stepping around the pile of goods, careful not to step on anything. “Be sure ta’ let me know if ya’ change yer’ mind, doctor’.” He stated, winking.

A shudder coursed through McCoy’s spine as he noticed the glare Spock was giving Kalo. _"Try not to burn a hole in his head, Spock."_ He commented over their link, smiling at the Vulcan as he approached his friends. _"_

 _It is only logical for a Vulcan to be protective of his bondmate."_ Spock commented matter-of-factly. __

_"Just this once,"_ McCoy began, inconspicuously slipping his fingertips to meet Spock’s. _"I’ll thank your logic."_


End file.
